Boneca De Água
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "Talvez Gray fosse realmente como sua magia. Ou talvez sua magia tenha penetrado profundamente em seu corpo e revestido com uma camada incrivelmente grossa de gelo, o seu coração. A maga de água não sabia. E também estava cansada de tentar descobrir. Mas será que era mesmo por culpa da magia que ele possuía? "


**Boneca de Água**

"_Antidepressivos tratam a dor da depressão, mas não curam o sentimento de culpa e nem tratam a angustia da solidão."_

E lá estava ela mais uma vez.

Sentada em uma mesa ao canto. Sozinha.

Por quantas vezes perguntou-se se fizera o certo ao entrar na Fairy Tail...? No começo ela sabia seu objetivo, e ele possuía nome e sobrenome. Gray Fullbuster.

Nada menos que um dos magos mais belos da guilda.

Um moreno de olhos escuros como a noite. Corpo bem definido – que sempre se mantinha exposto já que o rapaz tinha o mal-habito de despir-se. Era dono de uma personalidade um tanto extravagante, mas ainda sim um doce e gentil rapaz. E tal rapaz conquistara a primeira vista o coração de nossa doce protagonista.

Mas ninguém sabia, nem mesmo a maga, se tal sentimento era recíproco.

Outro suspiro.

Por tantas vezes disse... ou melhor, gritou aos céus que o amava. Fazia tudo por ele. Mas ainda sim... nada... nenhuma resposta... apenas o silencio.

Talvez Gray fosse realmente como sua magia. Ou talvez sua magia tenha penetrado profundamente em seu corpo e revestido com uma camada incrivelmente grossa de gelo, o seu coração.

A maga de água não sabia. E também estava cansada de tentar descobrir.

Mas será que era mesmo por culpa da magia que ele possuía? Afinal havia Lyon, o amigo de seu amado. O rapaz de cabelos albinos e que também possuía o incrível mal-habito de tirar a roupa. Ele dizia ser apaixonado por ela. Dizia isso desde a primeira vez que se viram, e insistia em repetir tal coisa.

Mesmo que Juvia tenha dito por diversas vezes que amava Gray, o albino jamais desistira.

Com mais um suspiro a azulada ergueu-se de seu lugar e rumou para fora da guilda.

Diversos olhares caiam sobre si enquanto esta continuava a caminhar. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, havia começado a chover.

Ergueu o olhar assim que notou estar frente à Fairy Hills. Entraria? Não.

E assim desviou o olhar seguindo para longe... para qualquer lugar. Queria ficar sozinha. Queria remoer as dores, sozinha. Queria chorar sozinha. Afinal a mulher chuva deve ser assim mesmo... sozinha.

Seguiu qualquer rumo por entre as vielas da cidade. Fazia horas que estava caminhando sem rumo. Seus pés doíam? Oh, com certeza.

Mas não podia parar. Andar era uma forma de a mesma sentir-se livre. Ao menos não enfrentaria os próprios pensamentos... ou os freqüentes pesadelos que arrancavam-lhe o sono.

Ah, e tais pesadelos haviam começado desde o dia em que permitira-se não pensar apenas em seu tão amado "Gray-sama"

Mesmo que em sua realidade, seus sonhos ainda lhe assombravam. As palavras pareciam reais demais.

"_Mulher-chuva"_

"_Mulher Phanton"_

"_Ridícula"_

"_Estranha"_

"_Chorona"_

As palavras agiam como facas e seu amado – ignorando seus sentimentos e os momento em que a garota tanto precisava de carinho, e amor – agia como o carrasco.

Enfim ela havia se deixado cair, rendida ao cansaço. Por quanto tempo caminhara? Por quanto tempo deixou-se levar em devaneios? Por quanto tempo suportou tamanha angustia, e por quanto mais agüentaria?

E então ela deixou-se cair sobre um banco de pedra que havia na praça de Magnólia.

Levando as mãos ao peito ela pode sentir o coração bater compassadamente. Não havia emoções...

Apenas dores...

Apenas angustias...

Apenas uma garota pálida e sozinha sentada em um banco sobre a chuva...

Apenas Juvia Loxar, a garotinha que fora abandonada pela família.

E, levando as mãos a própria face, ela permitiu-se chorar.

Permitiu-se gritar suas angustias e magoas.

Permitiu-se enfim ter uma breve visão de liberdade.

Então ela deixou-se cair deitada sobre o banco duro enquanto fechava os olhos.

O tempo passou tão rápido que pareceram ser minutos para a jovem. Quando esta abriu os olhos novamente o sol já erguia-se por entre as nuvens, apesar de que a chuva fria ainda se fazia presente. Já havia algumas poucas pessoas caminhando pela praça, estas lhe mandavam olhares horríveis. Provavelmente culpando-a pela chuva ncessante.

Devagar a garota ergueu-se.

A roupa molhada, assim como seus cabelos azulados. E novamente recomeçou a andar.

Passos arrastados – mas desta vez possuía um rumo.

Seu olhar estava vazio, lembrava muito da mulher cruel que um dia pertencera a Phanton, mas estava longe de ser _aquela_ pessoa novamente.

O coração doía, mais do que no dia anterior. E o pesadelo que tivera não melhorara em nada suas angustias.

Continuou seu percurso calmamente. Não ligava para as pessoas que lhe olhavam – algumas até com repulsa ou ódio, devido à chuva que insistia em não cessar.

- Juvia-chan! – ouviu-se a voz do rapaz que dizia lhe amar, Lyon.

Parou em seu lugar.

Girando sobre os calcanhares ela voltou-se para o jovem de cabelos albinos que se aproximava em passos rápidos, mais atrás deste, vinha Gray. O motivo de suas angustias aproximava-se cada vez mais.

Recuou um passo já sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. E então mais um passo, e novamente outra lágrima escorreu.

Então o olhar dela encontrou-se com o do Fullbuster.

Os lábios entreabertos tremiam devido ao frio. As lágrimas dolorosas e cruéis teimavam em continuar.

E recuando mais um passo ela permitiu-se virar e correr para longe.

Seus passos eram rápidos e ao mesmo tempo dolorosos.

Ela podia ouvir tanto o coração batendo rápido em seu peito, quanto os passos apressados dos rapazes atrás de si.

Parou – ofegante – quando havia enfim encontrado seu destino.

Nesse período a chuva apenas tornara-se mais forte.

O coração continuava acelerado, não por ter corrido, mas por enfim ter feito sua escolha.

Uma escolha não de amor. Mas de vida.

Escolheu ser como aquilo que sempre a seguiu. Como a água. Como a chuva.

Ser livre como as águas de um rio que corriam sem destino.

Com tal pensamento a Loxar se permitiu subir sobre o parapeito da ponte a qual se encontrava.

_Livre... _

A palavra ressoou por sua mente cansada.

Quando já se encontrava de pé apenas ergueu o olhar para o céu.

- J-Juvia-chan o que esta...? – fora a voz de Lyon.

- Juvia o que você...? – e então a de Gray.

De braços abertos a Loxar fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu quero apenas ser livre... – murmurou-a virando-se para os rapazes que a fitavam assustados. – Gray... Lyon... – começou-a, surpreendendo-os por não usar o sufixo. E então ela sorriu. Algo realmente verdadeiro, coisa que não fazia há tempos. – Adeus.

E tudo o que se pode ver depois fora a maga unindo-se a chuva e escorrendo para o rio correndo. Como uma boneca de Água.

Esta – enfim – havia tornado-se livre.

**~Fim~**


End file.
